


A Father's Love

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [22]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger holds his son for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> references past canon deaths of characters

The first time Roger holds his son in his arms, he has to constantly remind himself that his moment is real. When he found out he was HIV positive – when April killed herself – he’d given up any hope of having a family of his own. And when he was with Mimi, there are so many reasons why that wasn’t a good idea – and the fact that both of them had HIV wasn’t even at the top.

But then Mark stated dating Mike, which let to him meeting Connie. And that’s the day his entire life changed. The day that having a family stopped being an afterthought of what could have been and become a reality. Rory may not biologically be his, but to Roger that doesn’t matter. The baby sleeping in his arms is his son, and he’s going to do whatever it takes to make sure that he’s around for him as long as possible.


End file.
